


Winging It

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2011 [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Early Work, First Time, GFY, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Post- Fast and Furious (2009), Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clue Bus finally catches up with Dom; and Brian, well both of them, reap the rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Prompt: Dom/Brian; skinny dipping
> 
> Written for the groovacious [](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/profile)[**sionnach_ayame**](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/) in honour of my 7th Anniversary of Writing. Well girl, you finally got me to write a little smut. Go you! It’s not much, but it’s more than I’ve done in a long while. I hope you like. Thanks be to [](http://snogged.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snogged.livejournal.com/)**snogged** for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-9-11.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was high over head; over-bright and washing out the landscape. The only color that remained was the jeweled blue-green of the Sea of Cortez that was just a few yards from where Dom and Brian were sitting. Normally, Dom would have been in the garage, but it was just too stifling to work today.

“I’m goin’ for a swim,” Brian announced out of the blue.

Dom looked up from the magazine he was reading and almost swallowed his tongue watching Brian peel off his shorts then casually head for the water.

Naked.

Over the last few months Dom had learned that Brian had only a passing acquaintance with the concept of modesty, but this was the first time Brian had actually stripped in front of him. Although he knew he shouldn’t, Dom lowered his shades and looked over the top of them so he could watch Brian walk away. It was a damn fine sight. There was almost no tan line left on the other man and Dom absently licked his lips at the thought of tracing what little bit there was with his tongue.

Brian was almost to the water when he turned a little and asked, “You comin’?”

Dom’s mouth went dry as he got a stunning view of Brian in profile. Brian’s cock was half-hard and as he continued to stare, it filled a little more. Dom heard a whimpering sound and was chagrinned to realize it had come from him. “In a minute,” he managed to choke out.

Brian grinned at him and the look was positively wicked. “Take your time,” was all he said, though, before he turned away and ran for the water, making a shallow dive into the waves.

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Dom muttered.

He should _not_ be lusting after his sister’s ex-boyfriend. It just seemed wrong somehow. But he couldn’t help it. Brian was a walking advertisement for sex and damn if it didn’t seem like he was flashing those ads for Dom. Dom blinked and sat back in his chair. Was he? Was Brian trying to tell him in his own unique way that he wanted Dom? He thought about the last three months since they’d parted ways with Mia: all the little touches and glances, sharing a bathroom and stumbling into each other in the mornings, being there in the dark when one of them would have a nightmare.

Damn he was slow.

But now that the clue bus had caught up to him, was he ready to take that leap? Dom looked out over the water and saw Brian come up for air. The water glistened on his tanned skin and he was practically glowing in the noonday light.

Was he ready? Yes. Oh, hell yes.

Dom took off his sunglasses then stood up and dropped his shorts and underwear, thankful that they had this strip of beach all to themselves. He waded into the water and sighed at how nice it felt against his heated skin. He swam out to where he’d seen Brian last then just let himself float. Hopefully, Brian would know what he meant and would make the next move.

The only warning Dom had was that lizard brain part that warned of danger screaming at him to take a breath, which he barely managed to do before he was pulled under. He instinctively started to struggle before he recognized the strong arms wrapped around him. Those same arms let him go and he surfaced. He wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at a laughing Brian.

“You shit,” Dom growled.

Brian giggled, honest to God _giggled_ , and Dom couldn’t help it. He smiled. Brian’s eyes were brighter than Dom had seen in a while and he looked truly happy, which Dom realized was something he hadn’t seen since Braga was hauled away. Dom’s smile faded as he moved closer and cupped Brian’s cheek. Brian stopped laughing even as he nuzzled into Dom’s palm.

“You finally figure it out?” Brian asked softly.

Dom shrugged. “Took me a while, but yeah.”

He let the current bring their bodies together and their legs tangled as they tried to keep themselves afloat. Dom kept his eyes on Brian’s as he moved closer then let them drift closed at the first touch of their lips. The sound Brian made as he opened his mouth made Dom’s knees buckle and he was glad they were in the water. Brian tasted salty and sweet and perfect and Dom knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were gonna scare some fish before the day was through.

He choked on a laugh at that last thought and Brian pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Kissing me is funny?”

Feeling unable to speak just yet, Dom shook his head. After a few moments, he managed, “The fish are gonna get quite a show.”

Brian stared at him like he was crazy for a second before he snorted and shook his head. “You’re such a dork sometimes,” he said with a smile. Then his smile turned predatory and Dom stopped laughing. “What’d you have in mind?”

Dom hooked an arm around Brian’s waist and pulled him close then maneuvered them so they could touch the sand. He kissed Brian again, taking his time and learning the feel of the other man, and then he wrapped one hand around both their cocks and squeezed gently. Brian gasped into the kiss and Dom smiled as he pulled back and nipped his way to Brian’s ear. “Just thought I’d wing it,” he finally answered.

Brian dropped his forehead to Dom’s shoulder and nodded weakly. “Winging it is good.”

Dom smiled again as he started a rhythm that left both of them gasping and he forgot all about the fish.

Hours later as they laid together in bed, sated for the moment, Dom had to agree. Winging it was very good.

-30-


End file.
